


Competitive Spirit

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Skate!Family for the Win, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Minami comes to visit, and Yuri gets a little jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the wonderful comments and requests! You guys are amazing! This is for Shiffer, who wanted to see Minami and Yuri interact, and Yuri getting jealous over Minami and Yuuri. I hope that you like it! I've also gotten some other wonderful requests, and I promise that I'm working on them!
> 
> I'm so glad that I get to write Minami! He's so adorable.
> 
> As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!

As soon as they step into the Ice Castle ice rink, Yuuri is suddenly assaulted by a small blur with red and blonde hair. "Yuuri!" shrieks the miniature human tornado. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Minami!" Yuuri says, grinning fondly as he returns the hug. "It's good to see you! I'm so glad you could come visit!"

"Well, I couldn't pass up the chance to see the world-famous Yuuri Katsuki, could I? You were so amazing in the Grand Prix Finals! Your free skate was flawless!" Minami is ranting excitedly, and Yuuri has gone bright red at the endless complements.

Yuri huffs and interrupts the weird blonde kid, tired of standing awkwardly on the side of the conversation. "Katsudon, who is this pipsqueak?" he asks haughtily, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

Yuuri turns to face Yuri, his expression turning apologetic. "Oh, sorry Yuri, I forgot to introduce you two. This is Minami Kenjiro. He's another Japanese skater. I competed against him at nationals the year before and at the regionals this season."

"Oh right, I remember seeing him," Yuri says without thinking.

"You watched me go in the regionals?" Yuuri says, sounding surprised.

And Yuri suddenly remembers that he had never told Yuuri that he'd followed his progress that season. He flushes and splutters for a minute, panicked. "That was just so I could make sure that I would get to kick your ass in the Finals, katsudon! Don't read anything into it!"

"Alright, alright, I won't!" Yuuri exclaims, raising his hands in surrender. He turns to Minami, who is bouncing in place with excitement. "And Minami, this is—"

"I know who you are!" Minami interrupts. Yuri could swear that there are actual stars in his eyes. "You're Yuri Plisetsky, the Ice Tiger of Russia! You won the Grand Prix Finals in your senior debut and set a world record in the short program! You're an amazing skater! Can I have your autograph?"

Yuri blinks for a second, taken aback. "Um. . . Sure, I guess." He signs the piece of paper that Minami hands him. Where did he even get a pen and paper? "How old are you?" he asks, more for something to say than anything else.

"Seventeen!" Minami replies cheerfully. Yuri wonders if Minami is ever not happy. It seems to be his default setting. "I'm going to make it to the Grand Prix Series someday and compete against you, Victor, and Yuuri someday!"

"You are?" Yuri smirks. "I guess it's a good thing I kept katsudon from retiring, then." Autograph acquired, Minami goes back to fanboying over Yuuri. Bored, Yuri tunes out of the conversation until he hears Yuuri say, "Let's go ahead and skate!" He eagerly turns to follow, just in time to catch sight of Yuuri ruffling Minami's hair, an affectionate smile on his face. The gesture makes Yuri angry, but he can't quite figure out why. It's probably just because Yuuri has yet another obnoxious friend. Seriously, Minami has even less chill than Victor.

They go to the locker room and change into their skates before making their way out onto the ice. Yuuko comes up to the side of the rink and calls out a greeting to all three of them. Yuuri heads over to talk to her for a minute, and Yuri takes the time to shove down the unreasonable anger he feels every time Yuuri talks to Minami. Why . . . ?

Minami interrupts his train of thought. "Your routines are always so amazing! Do you think you could show me how to do a quad salchow?"

Yuri feels a pang of nostalgia at the question, and he really can't deny that he does love to show off. "Sure," he says, and skates a couple laps to warm up before attempting the jump.

"Wow!" Minami cheers when he lands it perfectly, as per usual. "That was so cool!"

"You're doing jumps already, Yuri?" Yuuri says as glides back over, waving goodbye to Yuuko.

Yuri rolls his eyes. "I already warmed up, katsudon. Not all of us are as slow as you!"

"That's fine, just don't wear yourself out, okay?" Yuuri says gently.

"Whatever, mom," scoffs Yuri.

"Yuuri, I've been working on my triple axel," Minami shouts, practically bouncing up and down in his skates. "Do you want to see it?"

"Of course," Yuuri responds instantly, and that's all the encouragement Minami needs. "Wow!" Yuuri says, as Minami lands the jump with a flourish. "You've gotten a lot better since regionals!"

Minami preens at the praise, beaming brightly, and Yuri is about to throw up from the sappiness. He is absolutely not jealous. He's a much better skater than Minami could ever hope to be, and he's going to prove it. He clears his throat. "Well, I've been working on my quad lutz," he announces.

"Wow! A quad lutz? I want to see!"

"Yuri, are you sure that's the best idea?" Yuuri asks nervously. "You haven't quite perfected that jump yet."

"Whatever, katsudon, I'll be fine," Yuri retorts before skating out to attempt the jump.

The intended casual practice session quickly turns into a fierce competition, resulting in Yuuri dragging two exhausted, bruised teenagers back to the inn that evening. Both boys are sitting slumped over with their heads on the table, groaning, as Yuuri watches with a strange mixture of concern and amusement.

"It seems like you two worked hard today," comments Hiroko as she brings dinner out to the table. "Well, no need to worry, I promise that there's plenty of food!"

Victor arrives a few minutes after she serves the food and eagerly digs in. He spent today giving the triplets private skating lessons as a birthday present. "It seems like you were busy today," Victor says, gesturing to the two teenagers frantically shoveling down their food.

Yuuri sighs. "Yeah. They got pretty competitive. I tried to get them to tone it down a little, but as you can see, they didn't listen.

His food finished, Minami yawns and announces that he's going to bed. Yuri, also done eating, decides that walking is too much effort. He simply decides to pass out on the table, and soft snores emanate from where his head rests on his folded arms. Victor, of course, takes the opportunity to snap a picture.

"It seems like someone was a little jealous today," Victor says, smiling fondly at the sleeping Yuri.

"What?" Yuuri asks, perplexed. "You don't think that—" He thinks about it for a moment. "Oh," he says softly. "That would make sense." He decides to change the subject so that Victor won't tease him and Yuri mercilessly about it. "I'm going to take him to his room."

Yuuri scoops up the slumbering teenager. Yuri doesn't wake up, but he does stir a little; Yuuri freezes for a moment, but Yuri just sighs and tucks his head into the crook of the older skater's neck. Victor is audibly cooing behind him. "I assume that you've learned your lesson about posting that video that I know you're taking?" He doesn't even have to look behind him to know that Victor has his phone out.

"Of course I have!" Victor gasps, sounding offended. "This is just for my memories!"

"Good," says Yuuri, carefully making his way to the door. "Because I'm not bailing you out this time."

"You're so cruel to me, Yuuri!" Victor moans dramatically and collapses to the floor.

Yuuri just sighs and shakes his head. "You're ridiculous. And I mean it, about posting the video!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos! Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> This fic is open to requests, so please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see me write!
> 
> This work is also posted to fanfiction.net.


End file.
